


Last farewell

by bluemoon97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Goodbyes, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon97/pseuds/bluemoon97
Summary: Jon got to see Daenerys one last time, before leaving Kings Landing.Is set long after the great war





	Last farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of good english, I hope you can still enjoy!  
> It's the first english fanfic I've ever written, so please don't go too harsh on me^^
> 
> Happy about suggestions!

Jon turned his head. The land was covered in snow. The gras, the hills, the streets, the rooftops. He couldn’t recognize the red color of them, couldn’t see the people that were used to be on the streets. It was freezing cold, but his pelt was keeping him warm. That, and the fire that burned inside him. He was the King in the North and will always be, but he also was the Son of Rhaegar and Grandson of the Mad King Aerys. „It doesn’t feel right, does it?“ He frowned as Tyrion stepped beside him. He didn’t hear him coming. „The snow belongs to the north, not the capital.“ His voice send clouds into the cold air. “We all knew it would come one day” Jon nodded quietly and continued starring at the empty town. He had never seen the capital. Never before. He was before the gates, was fighting the queens fight, was helping her to return to her throne. But after that he returned to Winterfell with all the Northeners. He bowed before her, when there was time to ignore all differences, to win the war against the dead. But he will never serve her. Not her, not the sister of his own father. She claimed to own the throne, but she wasn’t raised in Westeros, she knew nothing about Westeros. But he didn’t care. The north was his, his and that of his people. He would protect it, what the politicians in the south did wasn’t one of his problems. As long as she didn’t want him to swear his vows on her reign. “Will he come with you?” Jon frowned again, he forgot Tyrion was on his side. He just nodded. “Well, guess a son has to leave his mother at some point.” He went quiet again and when Jon wanted to look at him, he was gone. Jon stood there for a long time but when the day started to end, he turned and walked down the stairs in the big wall around the Red Keep of Kings Landing. He slowly walked to his chambers, couldn’t get his feet to go to hers. He knew he should but he didn’t want to give her what she wanted. Once he reached the stairs, he stopped, closed his eyes for a moment. No, he wouldn’t, not again. And he walked up the stairs, before he could change his mind. His room was warm and cozy. You could see, that no one has slept in the bed, two glasses of wine were standing next to the big fireplace. On the ground a bear pelt. Jon fell onto his bedcovers and looked up to the balcony. He had to leave tomorrow. He would leave tomorrow. He swore it before he fell asleep.

“Mylord, the Queen demands to see you” Jon grunted “Does she?” He waved with his hand and the Dothraki left his chamber and closed the door behind him. Jon got up, sat on his bed for a long minute, just starring at the ground. Then he told himself to get dressed. Fresh bread, cheese and fruits were standing on the table. He ate and left to the Queens rooms. Two Dothraki infront of the door. Too many Dothraki. They were everywhere. Jon didn’t know what to make of them. He had seen them fighting. They were better on the horse than any cavalry he had ever seen. But they were also ruthless, they raped, robbed, raded and the queen didn’t stop them. He stood a moment in front of her room and knocked. “Come in” a calm but demanding voice. Jon took a deep breath and entered.  
She was standing by the window. Her back in his direction. He let his eyes wander over her long white hair, her shoulder, down the spine, the hips, her long legs without shoes. She was beautiful, without question, beautiful and dangerous. “There I am.” She didn’t move. “Took you long enough” Jon rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. “I'm going to leave” She turned. “You are?” He nodded without saying anything. Daenerys looked at him. “Do what you have to do.” She turned again, looking out the window. “You are taking him aren’t you?” Jon took the steps down and walked to her side. “He belongs to me doesn’t he? He’s my legacy” Dany closed her eyes and nodded. “I don’t want you to but I can’t hold you back” She turned, so she could look up into his face. After a moment his eyes met hers. She put her hand on his cheek and stood on her toes to reach his face. She waited, til Jon’s lips met hers halfway. They kissed each other with passion and fure. He laid his arms around her, took her on his hips and carried her to the giant bed standing on the other side of the room. There they laid down, her under his body. Jon opened her rope, kissing her on the neck, her breasts, the flat stomach, sending shivers through her body. When he reached her warm mid she grabbed his hair and he started licking the soft spot, which let her moan. Her fingers started braiding into his hair. He licked and kissed her til a huge shiver ran through her body, leaving her deep breathing and with eyes closed. After a moment Dany started to move, pulling off Jon’s clothes, kicking them off the bed. When they were both naked, as on their nameday, she grabbed between his legs and led him inside her. She was warm, wet and waiting for him. They both moaned as he slowly pushed inside her. After a moment Dany grabbed his shoulders and turned him to lie in the bed, allowing her to sit on his waist. He was lying under her, his hands on her hips, his eyes on her face, her breasts. She grabbed his hands and started to move slowly first, then faster and faster. She raised her head up, eyes closed, til the moment came they both exhaled, heavily breathing. She sunk on his chest, fingers raised to his head. They both laid there for a minute, then he pulled her chin up to kiss her. It was a long kiss, then she moved to his side and he fell asleep. She stayed awake, painting on his bare chest with her fingertips, til her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep right next to him. For a very last time. 

He woke up, felling her warm body lying next to him. He slowly moved her arms off him and climbed out of the bed, dressed himself. Before he left, he placed a small kiss on her lips “Good bye” and left the room before she could wake up. He saw her a last time, when Rhaegal opened his huge, green wings and jumped into the air. She was standing at the window of her chambers, her dress moving in the wind Rhaegal’s wings were causing. Their eyes met and then the giant dragon turned and set his way to Winterfell.


End file.
